Family I Never Knew Part Two
by blueshock
Summary: It has been five years since anyone has seen Kathy, then someone unexpected shows up on their door step. Plz R&R. COMPLETE
1. Visiter

A/N: It has been five years. Kurt and Kathy were 17, so now they are 22.

**Chapter One**

Charles was sitting in his office. Kurt was sitting in front of him, looking at the ground.

"Good news,'' Charles said,'' You don't need theropy anymore.''

"Great,'' Kurt muttered sitting further into his chair.

Logan, Scott, and Jean came into the office. Scott had a cut across his face.

"Done with the mission,'' Logan said looking at Kurt,'' You okay Kurt?"

"Ja,'' Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry,'' Jean said,'' She'll come back. She promised and she never brakes a promise.''

"Professor,'' Scott said,'' Why don't you use cerebro to find her? Just to see if she's okay."

"That might be a good idea,'' Charles said,'' Lets go.''

They left the office and headed for cerebro. They were the only ones at the mansion. Charles went into cerebro, while the others waited. Charles came out about twenty minutes later.

"Vhere is she?" Kurt asked, jumpping up and down.

"She's running around,'' Charles said,'' I couldn't really get a lock on her, but I did find out that she's close. She's not alone though. I picked up someone else with her. Someone small.''

"Who?" Logan asked.

"I don't know,'' Charles said, then looked at Kurt,'' Kurt, go get the door.''

Just then the door bell rang. Kurt teleported to the door. He opened it. He didn't see anyone, but he felt someone push passed him. He looked down to see a little girl run into the living room. The others were just barely coming out of the elivator.

"Who was it?" Scott asked, filling his cut.

Kurt didn't answer. He went into the living room. The little girl was hiding in a corner. She had a hood on, so you couldn't see her face.

"It's okay,'' Kurt whispered,'' No one is going to hurt you.''

The others came into the living room. They stared at the little girl.

"Who's the kid?" Logan asked.

"She's scared,'' Jean said walking over to the girl.'' Come on. It's okay.''

The girl looked up and her hood fell off. She had blue skin, black hair, pointed ears, and blue eyes. The girl ran into Jeans arms and started crying. Jean picked her up and carried her to the others.

"She has a tail,'' Logan said,'' Looks like Kurts, but smaller.''

"What's your name?" Jean asked.

"Katie,'' The girl sobbed,'' My mom said I would be safe here. They are after her. They killed my uncles and chased us out of our home. Mom carried me, while she ran for days without stopping.''

"How old are you?" Scott asked.

"Four,'' Katie said,'' I'm turning five in two weeks.''

"Vho's your mom and dad?" Kurt asked.

"Mom never told me her name,'' Katie said,'' But my uncles called her copycat. I've never met my dad.''

"Copycat,'' Logan said,'' Kathy told me that was her nickname.''

Kurt stared at Katie, who was crying again.

"Mom told me to give this to someone,'' Katie sobbed.

Katie pulled a letter out of her pocket. Jean took it, looked at it, then handed it to Kurt.

"It's for you,'' Jean whispered.

Kurt took the letter. It read,

_Dear Kurt_

_Sorry I haven't seen you in five years. I had a reason. My brothers wouldn't let me leave, until I had the kid. Sorry for not telling you, but I couldn't write to you, because the letter wouldn't of made it there for about two years. I will see you sometime now. They killed my brothers and Katie and I am on the run. Be nice to her she's only four. Her birthday is in two weeks. I have so much to tell you, but right now is not a good time. I'll see you soon. I love you!_

_Love Kathy_

Kurt read the letter over about five times to make sure he read it right, then he looked at the Professor.

"Professor,'' Kurt said,'' Can I go back to theropy?"

"No,'' Charles said,'' Jean, give me Katie.''

Jean handed Katie to Charles. He read her mind.

"Emily,'' Charles said,'' Was released from prison.''

"But she had a twenty year sentence,'' Scott said.

"She got out on good behavor,'' Charles said,'' Kathy is leading Emily away from here.''

"What are we going to do with the kid?" Logan asked.

"She's going to stay here,'' Kurt said picking Katie up,'' She can stay in my room. She can have Kathys old bed.''

Katie wrapped her arms around Kurts neck and her tail around his arm. Kurt left the room, before anyone could say anything. They heard him humming while he left.

"I think his father instincts kicked in,'' Scott said looking at Logan, who looked mad.'' You okay Loga?"

"No,'' Logan snapped and left the room, muttering something about needing rest.

"He seems mad,'' Scott said,'' But why?"

"Because Kathy is his daughter,'' Jean said,'' Didn't you know that Logan didn't want Kathy and Kurt to go out?"

"No,'' Scott said,'' Oh... Now I see why he 's mad.''

Kurt went into his bedroom. He laied Katie down on his bed and tucked her in. Katie yawned and looked at Kurt, with a smile.

"Bed time story,'' Katie said,'' Mom tells me one every night.''

"Okay,'' Kurt said,'' Vhat do you want to hear?"

Katie didn't answer, she had fallen asleep. Kurt smiled and kissed her forhead. He sat on the chair next to the bed and stared at Katie, while she slept.


	2. Found Her

**Chapter Two**

Logan sat in his room, thinking.' Why didn't she stay? I could of protected her, but she was probably thinking of her kid. It's Kurts. That little...' Logan was interuped from his thoughts, by a knock on the door.

"Come in,'' Logan yelled.

The door opened and Katie walked in. Logan stared at her, while she sat down next to him.

"Hello.'' Katie said,'' You look made. You can talk to me.''

Logan smiled and said,'' Do you know that your mom in my daughter?"

"No,'' Katie gasped,'' That would make you my grandpa. Mom talks about you alot.''

"How's Kurt treating you?" Logan asked.

"Great,'' Katie said,'' He's so nice to me. Did you know that he's my dad?"

"Yes.''

"Are you mad at him?"

"Kind of. You see, before you were born, I didn't want want Kathy and Kurt to go out, but they did anyway. Then I saw how much Kurt loved her and decided that they could go out, but Kathy left. When you came here, it made me made, because I wasn't there to see you get older, just as I wasn't there to see Kathy get older/ Do you understand?"

"Ja.''

"Good.''

There was a knock on the door.

"Logan,'' Kurt yelled,'' Is Katie vith you?"

"Yes,'' Logan yelled,'' Come in.''

Kurt opened the door. He quickly went over to Katie and sat down.

"Hello dad,'' Katie said wrapping her arms around Kurts neck.

"She must love you,'' Logan muttered.

"I love him too,'' Katie yelled.

Logan began to laugh. Kurt stared at him.

"Are you mad a me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes,'' Katie said,'' He's mad at you.''

"No,'' Logan said,'' I'm not that mad.''

"But you are mad,'' Kurt said,'' But it is fo the best.''

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"That Kathy never told us,'' Kurt said,'' You vould of been really mad then.''

"How do you know?" Logan yelled.

"Because Kathy read your mind and told me,'' Kurt said,'' I didn't read the whole letter to you. Vhy do you think she left? Because of you, Logan.''

"GET OUT NOW,'' Logan shouted and Kurt quickly teleported to the kitchen.

Kurt sat Katie down on the table.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Ja,'' Katie said.

Kurt went over to the fridge.' Kathy must of taught her some german,' Kurt thought.

"Vhat do you want to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Some pizza,'' Katie yelled.

"I'll go buy some,'' Jean said as she and Scott entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Jean,'' Kurt said closing the fridge.

"Can I go to dad?" Katie asked.

"Ask Jean,'' Kurt said.

"Can I aunt Jean?" Katie asked.

Kurt looked at Katie, then at Jean, who looked shocked.

"Yes,'' Jean said picking up Katie, then looking at Kurt.'' Bye Kurt.''

Jean walked to the door.

"Bye dad,'' Katie yelled as they disapeared behind the door.

They headed for Scotts car, he was driving. Katie sat in the back seat. They drove off. It took nearly ten minutes to get to the store.

"Okay,'' Jean said turnning to Kaite,'' You need to wear this.'' Jean pulled out an image inducer and put it on Katies wrist.'' Don't take it off.''

"Okay,'' Katie said.

They got out of the car. Jean looked at Katie, who was hopping up and down. She looked at Katies clothes. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and and dirty white shirt.

"You need some clothes too,'' Jean said.

Scott looked at Jean and said,'' How are you going to buy clothes?"

"With the credit card Charles gave me,'' Jean said as they entered a clothing store.

Katie ran off and started looking at everything.

"I want this,'' Katie said,'' And this, and this and...''

"Okay,'' Jean laughed,'' I wonder how Kurt would handle this.''

"Probably would of bought her everything that she wanted,'' Scott said as her picked up the clothes that Katie wanted.

They bought twelve outifts and left the store, but they ran into the brotherhood.

"Hey,'' Pietro said looking at Katie,'' Who's this? New member?"

"No,'' Katie said,'' Why would I want to be an x-men. My mom said they were too good.''

"She did?" Scott asked.

"Ja,'' Katie said,'' But she liked the brotherhood. Said they were bad boys.''

"Well,'' Todd said,'' Looks like she would be a new member for us. Do you want to join the brotherhood.''

"Katie, don't you dare,'' Kurt said walking up to them.

"Dad,'' Katie said,'' Aunt Jean bought me clothes.''

"Thanks Jean'' Kurt said looking at the brotherhood, who looked shocked.

"Your daughter?" Lance asked,'' Who's the mother?"

"Kathy,'' Kurt said.

"But,'' Steve said,'' That would make me her ancle.''

"Uncle,'' Katie said running and giving Steve a hug,'' Pick me up.''

Steve picked Katie up. Kurt was watching him very carefully. The other boys were saying hi. They seemed to like her.

"My mom,'' Katie said,'' Is running from my grandma.''

"Emily,'' Steve said looking at the x-men,'' Emily is free? Why didn't you tell me? Where is Kathy? I need to talk to her.''

"Kathy,'' Jean said,'' Is leading Emily away from here. She wrote us a letter, told us she would be back by Katies birthday.''

"It's in two weeks,'' Katie whispered.

"Do we have to stay at the mansion again?" Todd asked taking Katie from Steves arms.

"We'll need to ask the Professor,'' Scott said,'' I'll call him.''

Scott pulled out his phone and walked off. Todd was bouncing up and down, while Katie laughed. Everyone was watching them.

"Okay,'' Pietro yelled,'' Enough with the bouncing. You're making me dizzy.''

Todd stoped and Pietro took Katie out of his arms. Pietro sped around in circles.

"That's making me dizzy,'' Lance said.

Pietro stoped. Lance was about to take Katie.

"Vill you stop that,'' Kurt said,'' You'll make her sick.''

"Don't worry,'' Lance said taking Katie from Pietro,'' I just want to hold her. She has an image inducer on. I'm going to guess she has blue skin.''

"Blue skin, pointed ears, and a tail,'' Katie said.

"She is your kid alright,'' Lance said,'' How old is she?"

"Four,'' Kurt said.

'I know vhat there going to say,' Kurt thought. Lance had set Katie down and the boys were whispering. Pietro turned to Kurt.

"You did the dare,'' Pietro said.

"Dare,'' Scott said,'' What dare?"

"You remember that night,'' Jean said,'' When we broke up. Kurt dared me too.''

"Oh,'' Scott said,'' But we're going out now.''

"I'm shocked he did the dare,'' Steve said,'' And Kathy didn't complain, but you should of stayed for the rest of the game.''

"Vill you just shut up,'' Kurt yelled.

"What did the Professor say?" Jean asked.

"That they will need to stay,'' Scott said,'' And that we needed to get back fast. He found out where Kathy is.''

The brotherhood and x-men ran out of the store. Kurt had picked up Katie. The brotherhood got into Lances jeep and the x-men got into Scotts car. They drove back tot the mansion. They parked the vehicles and went inside. Kurt and Katie took off their image inducers. Charles was waiting for them. They went into the office. Everyone was there.

"What a cute little girl,'' Kitty squealed picking Katie up.'' She's so cute. I just want to hug her.''

"Kitty,'' Jean laughed,'' Put Katie down. You're scaring her.''

Kitty put her on the ground and Katie quickly ran to Kurt, who picked her up. Kitty looked at Katie.

"She looks just like you,'' Kitty said.

"She looks more like Kathy,'' Kurt said.

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' Lets get down to business. I have found out where Kathy is. She is in Colorado. She is safe, for now.''

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"She's knocked out,'' Charles said,'' She ran to much. She's in an ally way.''

"When do we leave?" Logan asked,'' And who's going?"

"You leave at 5:00,'' Charles said,'' And all of you are going, even the brotherhood.''

"We leave in an hour,'' Jean said,''' Why are they coming?"

"Because with the army Emily has built,'' Charles said,'' You'll need all the help you can get.''


	3. Twins

**Chapter Three**

The x-men and brotherhood waitted in the living room. It was 4:30.

"How many people?" Logan asked.

"Four brotherhood,'' Jean said,'' And Kitty, Scott, Kurt, Logan, Rogue, Gamibt and me.''

"Where is everyone else?" Pietro asked.

"They are all on another mission,'' Logan said.

"You know,'' Todd said putting Katies hair in braids,''We really haven't seen you x-men for awhile. Did you get tire of us?"

"No,'' Scott said,'' We thoight you guys joined Magneto and his new army.''

"No,'' Pietro said,'' He wouldn't let us join, so we stayed the brotherhood.''

"And that name of theres is weird,'' Lance added.

"Where's Fred?" Kitty asked.

''Mags let him join,'' Todd said,'' There, your hair is done.''

Katie jumped off of Todds lap and ran to a miror.

"When did you get good at doing hair?" Rogue asked.

"About two years ago,'' Todd said looking at Katie.'' She's cute.'' Kurt stared at him.'' She has little curls in her hair.''

"Okay,'' Charles said wheeling in,'' It's time. Katie will stay with me and don't worry I won't take her out of my site.''

Katie jumped on Charles lap. Charles looked at her and smiled.

"Nice work Todd,'' Charles said patting her head.'' The jet is set, so you may go.''

The group left. Kurt gave Katie a hug, befor he got in the jet. He sat next to Todd. Scott and Jean were flying.

"So,'' Todd said,'' That kid sure does look like Kathy.''

"She does,'' Kurt agreed.

"But she has your tail, ears, and teeth,'' Todd said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she bit me when I was doing her hair.''

Nearly everyone burst out laughing, even Todd.

"That must of hurt,'' Kurt muttered.

"I bet it did,'' Logan laughed,'' I like this kid.''

"And to think,'' Kurt said,'' You vere mad that Kathy had her.''

"No,'' Logan snarled,'' I was mad, because she ended up with an idiot like you.''

"Logan,'' Jean gasped,'' Don't say that.''

"Why not?" Logan yelled,'' I told him to stay away from her and he didn't listen.''

"But if he would of,'' Jean said,'' Kathy would have hated you for it and she would have joined Magneto when she had the chance. That's right, she ran into Magneto before us. He asked her to join the team and that he would kill the people that were after her, but she refused. If you would of did that Logan, she would of ran back to Magneto.''

Logan looked at the floor and didn't say anything. The others were silent for about five minutes.

"How long is this trip going to take?" Pietro asked.

"About three hours,'' Scott said.

"I'm shocked we are having a conversation wit den,'' Gambit said,'' We wouln't even say hi to each ot'er.''

"Time change,'' Lance said,'' People are becoming afraid of mutants and someone is trying to pass that law.''

"Let us hope it don't get passed,'' Rogue said.

"Logan,'' Jean said,'' You okay?"

"Ya,'' Logan muttered,'' I just never thought about what would happen if I would of did that. The only reason I let them date in the first place is because I saw how much Kurt loved her.''

"Ya,'' Steve said,'' He missed a whole week of school to wait for her to wake up.''

"Hey,'' Kurt said.

"What?" Steve asked,'' You did. You wouldn't leave that room.''

"Okay,'' Scott said,'' We're almost there.''

"Has it been three hours already?" Todd asked.

"No,'' Scott said,'' I updated the jet, so it goes faster.''

Scott landed the plane in a feild. They got out and looked around. They began to walk. Scott pressed a button and the jet went invisible. They walked for nearly twenty minutes.

"There's the town,'' Logan said,'' Kurt, put on your image inducer. you'll scare the people.''

Kurt rolled his eyes, but turned on his image inducer. They walked into town. People were staring at them.

"This is the ally,'' Scott said.

They walked down the ally. They heard voices, so they stoped.

"The thing said she was hear,'' They heard a woman yell.

"Sorry Emily,'' A man said,'' But this thing is over five years old. It might be broke.''

"Come on,'' Emily said.

They walked out of the house. The x-men and brotherhood quickly hid in another ally way. Emily and the others passed without knowing they were there. After five minutes they went back out. They entered the house that Emily was in.

"Kathy,'' Logan yelled,'' It's us.''

There was no sound.

"KATHY,'' Kurt shouted,'' IT'S THE X-MEN. VE'VE COME TO GET YOU.''

"Go away,'' They heard someone moan.

They quickly ran to the noise. Someone jumped out in front of them. He had blue skin. They stared at him. He was about Katies age.

"Please,'' He said,'' Help my mom. She's sick. She just saved me from the bad lady.''

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm Kurt Jr,'' He said,'' Named after my dad. My mom said you had my twin sister, Katie.''

"Twins,'' Kurt said,'' She named him after me. How nice.''

"He looks more like you,'' Todd said,'' But he don't have pointed ears and a tail.''

"Follow me,'' Jr said.

They followed him. He ran to a person on the floor.

"Mom,'' Jr said,'' People have come to help. You'll be alright.''

Logan ran over to her. She had her eyes half closed.

"What happened to her?" Logan asked as the others came over.

"She used her energy to save him,'' Jean said reading her mind,'' She needs rest.''

Logan picked Kathy up. Kurt picked up Jr. They quickly left the building. They ran all the way back to the jet. It took them five minutes to find. Scott ran into it.

"Found it,'' Scott said rubbing his head.

He made the jet visible again and they got in. Jean was flying this time. They flow off. Logan held Kathy, while she fell asleep. He looked over at Kurt, who was tickling Jr.

"You must be happy,'' Logan smiled.

"I always wanted a son,'' Kurt said,'' And now I have one.''

"Stop,'' Jr laughed.

"Stop it,'' Kathy moaned,'' You'll make him shock you.''

"Shock,'' Kurt said,'' He shocks, then vhat does Katie do?"

"She teleports and reads minds,'' Jr said,'' I shock and have a healing factor. She has better powers then me.''

"No she don't,'' Logan said,'' Healing factor, you can get stabed or shot and stil live.''

"We are almost to the mansion,'' Jean said,'' I think someone is following us.''


	4. She's Very Weak

**Chapter Four**

"Can you see what it is?" Logan asked.

"Try this,'' Scott said, pressing a button.'' It's another jet. We have to lose them.''

Jean sped up. The thing started to blink. Everyone stared at it.

"There going to fire,'' Scott yelled.

Jean started to twist and turn, but the other jet kept up.

"Let me try something,'' Jr said jumping off Kurts lap and running to Jean.

Jr started shocking things. All of a sudden the jet blasted off.

"Slow down,'' Lance yelled.

Jr shocked it again and the jet slowed down. He went back and sat on Kurts lap. He had a smile on his face.

"Saved by a four year old,'' Logan laughed.

"That's my boy,'' Kurt whispered, patting his head.

"Great,'' Jean said,'' We need to go back. We're are half way around the world.''

"Yo,'' Todd said,'' That was fast. Kurt, do you think I can watch him, when you and Kathy are out?"

"You'll need to ask Kathy,'' Kurt said.

They were silent the rest of the time. It took nearly two hours to get back. Jean landed the jet. They were met by Storm. Logan carried Kathy into the infirmary. Charles was there, with Katie in his lap. Logan laied Kathy on the table. Katie looked at Kathy.

"Mom,'' Katie yelled, jumping off Charles lap and running to the table.

Kurt walked in with Jr in his arms. He sat Jr by Katie. Jr looked at Katie.

"Sis,'' Jr said giving Katie a hug.

"Where's Nicky?" Katie asked as Jr let go.

"Who?" Logan asked,'' Borther, sister?"

"Our dog,'' Jr said,'' He ranaway.''

"Vill Kathy be okay?" Kurt asked.

Storm and Jean were running some tests. When they were done, they turned to Charles.

"She's very weak,'' Storm said.

"Okay,'' Jean said,'' We need everyone, except Kurt, to leave the room.''

They left the room. Storm, Jean, Kurt, and Charles were the only ones in there now.

"Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"She's very weak,'' Charles said,'' She might not make it. Jean, hook her up to the mission. Can't risk her going into a comma.''

Jean started to hook Kathy up to the mission. Kurt had tears running down his face. Logan came into the room. He watched as Jean finished.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, then looked at Kurt.'' Is she going to live?"

"We don't know,'' Storm said,'' We just have to wait and see.''

Kurt sat down on the set next to the bed. He held Kathys hand. Logan walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine,'' Logan whispered.

"How?" Kurt asked, more tears running down his face.

"Because,'' Logan said,'' If she loves you, then she'll get through it.''

Jean, Storm, and Charles left the room. Katie and Jr came in.

"What wrong with mom?" Katie asked.

"Come here,'' Kurt said.

They ran over to Kurt and sat on his lap. Kurt put one arm around each of them. Logan watched for awhile.

"You can't stay here all night,'' Logan said,'' You need sleep.''

"I'll sleep here,'' Kurt whispered, standing up and putting Jr and Katie down on the other table.

"Good night,'' Jr said.

"Good night, dad,'' Katie said.

"Good night little ones,'' Kurt whispered.

Logan watched as the kids fell asleep. Kurt sat back down in the chair.

"Good night Kurt,'' Logan said.

"Good night,'' Kurt said as Logan left the room.

Kurt sat by the bed all night. He didn't go to sleep or even eat when Jean said it was time for breakfest.


	5. Emily Is Here

**Chapter Five**

_**A week later**_

"Kurt,'' Jean said,'' You have to eat something.''

"How can I?" Kurt asked.

"Here,'' Jean said putting down a plate with some sandwiches on it.

Jean left the room. Logan was outside, playing with Katie and Jr. Nearly everyone was watching and laughing.

"Come on,'' Logan said.

Katie and Jr were trying to tackle Logan. They were holding one leg each. Logan was trying to walk.

"No,'' Katie said.

Logan almost triped.

"Need some help?" Todd asked.

"Ya,'' Logan said,'' Hey, kids. Go attack Toad.''

Todd looked at him. Katie and Jr let go of Logan and grabed onto Todds legs.

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' I just wanted to help.''

Todd fell down. Katie and Jr sat on his back. Logan started laughing. Todd was trying to get up.

"A little help here, people,'' Todd said.

"No,'' Pietro said,'' You got beat by two four year olds. You are weak.''

"No I'm not,'' Todd muttered,'' I just don't want to hurt them.''

The kids got off of Todd and ran inside.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Mom's calling,'' Jr said as he shot the door.

Everyone looked at each other.

"But she's stil in a comma,'' Jean said.

Everyone went to the infirmary. Katie and Jr were sitting by Kurt. Kathy was stil in a comma. Everyone looked at the kids.

"You guys okay?" Kitty asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt, Jr, and Katie said.

Nearly everyone left. Logan, Jean, and Charles stayed. Charles wheeled over to the mission. He started pressing some buttons, then smiled.

"She's out of the comma,'' Charles said,'' Jean, you can take her off the machine.''

Jean started to unhook Kathy. Kurt was watching. Jean finished and walked over to Charles. Charles was looking at a screen.

"Something wrong?" Jean asked.

"No,'' Charles said,'' Nothing is wrong, but she has all her energy back. She should be up by now.''

"Vhat is vrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing,'' Jean said,'' She can wake up any minute, right Charles?"

"She should,'' Charles said.

Charles and Jean left the room. Logan sat down by Kurt.

"Your kids are mean,'' Logan said.

"No we're not,'' Katie said.

"Sorry,'' Kurt said,'' But I believe the kids.''

"What?" Logan asked,'' But you have known me longer then them. How can you take their side?"

"Because their my kids,'' Kurt said,'' And you really don't expect me to take your side?"

"Well,'' Logan said,'' Ya, I thought you would take my side. They beat up Todd.''

"Okay,'' Kurt said,'' Now I can take your side on.''

"Well bye,'' Logan said leaving the room.

Katie and Jr followed him. Kurt silently laughed. He heard someone yell and he burst out laughing. He didn't even notice that Kathy was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Kathy asked.

Kurt looked at her and said,'' You're awake.''

Kurt gave her a hug as she sat up.

"I've mised you,'' Kurt whispered as he let go.

"I've missed you too,'' Kathy said as she stood up.''Where are the kids?"

"Vith Logan,'' Kurt said,'' He has got attached to them.''

"Lets go find them,'' Kathy said wrapping her arms around Kurts neck.'' I want to say hi to my dad and everyone else.''

Kurt teleported to the living room. Everyone was watching the news. Kathy removed her hands from Kurts neck and sat down by Logan, who stared at her.

"What's happening?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing really inportant,'' Charles said,'' How are you feeling?"

"Fine,'' Kathy said.

"Mom,'' Katie and Jr yelled.

The kids ran and jumped on Kathys lap. Kathy gave them each a hug. Todd was watching her. Kurt sat down by her and Katie sat on his lap.

'' Now in todays news,' The reporter on tv said,'' We stil have no news on the mutant law, but we'll know by tomorrow. More mutant experiment labs are being found all over the country.''

"Stupid,'' Pietro said.

"Why are they hear?" Kathy asked.

"Beacause Chuck thinks that they should,'' Logan said.

"Kathy,'' Steve said,'' How were my half brothers?"

"Boring,'' Kathy said,'' They started up a tv show, that didn't go so well.''

"Was it the M show?" Todd asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said.

"I watched that every morning and night,'' Todd said,'' I was shocked when it was canceled.''

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' What are we going to do about this Emily problem?"

Kathy looked at everyone and said,'' Emily is hear.''


	6. She Left

**Chapter Six**

They jumped to their feet. The metal bars came out and blocked the windows. Everyone looked around for a way out. A minute later some people walked into the living room. Emily was in front of them. Katie and Jr hid in a different room.

"Hello,'' Emily said,'' Nice to see you all again. You really should change your alarms.''

"What do you want?" Charles asked.

"What do you think I want?" Emily asked,'' I want power and the world to be rid of mutants.''

"That will never happen,'' Storm said,'' Not while we're around.''

"I'm only here for one thing,'' Emily said,'' I want...''

"You can't take her,'' Logan snarled.

"Who will stop me?" Emily asked,'' You? You didn't stop me from taking her when she was four.''

"What?" Logan asked.

"You took her after she was born. I looked all over for you. I found you. You were with Stryker, very nice man if you ask me. I asked him to do me a favor and he did.''

"You talk to much,'' Kathy said,'' That's what gets you killed. Rule four: Never talk for over a minute.''

"You stil know the rules,'' Emily grined and pulled something out of her pocket.'' What's rule nine?"

"Watch your back,'' Kathy said.

"I'm sorry,'' Emily said,'' But that's wrong. ATTACK.''

The men behind her ran forward. Every time they would kill someone, more would come. They fought for nearly two hours. Emily was smiling at them. They all looked at her.

"Not bad,'' Emily said,'' For mutants.''

"You better leave,'' Logan snarled.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want,'' Emily said.

More men were behind her now.

"There is no way we can survive this,'' Kitty said.

"How many men do you got?" Kathy asked.

"Over two thousand,'' Emily said,'' Either come silently or we'll attack.''

"Don't take her,'' Logan said taking a few steps forward.'' Take me. I will go with no problem.''

Emily thought for a minute, then smilied.

"I'll take you,'' Emily said,'' Now come.''

They left the room. Logan followed behind. No one said anything for five minutes.

"We need to clean this place up,'' Charles said,'' And fast. I have a feeling that Emily will call the cops.''

They quickly started moving the bodys. They were going to bury them in the forest, in the back yard. It took them nearly three hours to do that. They sat down in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Jean asked.

"We are going to find him,'' Charles said looking at Kathy.'' What do you think Kathy? Your mind is well blocked.''

"I think we should do nothing,'' Kathy whispered.

Kathy got up and left the room, before anyone could say anything.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"She really don't care about this,'' Charles said,'' She has hardly any feeling. The only feelings I know she has is love for Kurt, and she is never happy.''

"She is happy sometimes,'' Kurt said,'' She just is never happy around the brotherhood.''

"So,'' Rogue said,'' What are we going to do?"

"We will take the jet,'' Charles said,'' I'll use Cerebro to find him and Kurt, can you go find out what's wrong with Kathy?"

Kurt nodded and teleported to the bed room. Kathy was laying on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' Why do you ask?"

"Vhy don't you vant to find Logan?" Kurt asked.

"If you would of read his thoughts,'' Kathy said,'' You would too.''

"That bad,'' Kurt sighed,'' I know you don't like what chooses he makes, but you should stil help find him.''

"Can you leave me alone?" Kathy asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt said and teleported to the kitchen.

Everyone looked at him.

"What did she say?" Scott asked.

"For me to leave her alone,'' Kurt said sitting down.

"Maybe I can talk to her,'' Todd said and everyone stared at him.'' What? I could.''

"If she didn't listen to Kurt,'' Scott said,'' She ain't going to listen to you.''

"Found him,'' Charles said coming into the kitchen.'' Kathy left. The jet is ready.''

"She left,'' Kurt said,'' She does care.''

They quickly went to the jet and flow away. It took them a few minutes to get to the place. They landed about a half a mile away from it. They walked in silence the whole time. When they got there, they couldn't find away in.

"Now what?" Lance asked.

"Climb,'' Todd said starting to climb the wall.

They looked up to see a window was opened.

"How are we suposed to get up there?" Pietro asked.

Kitty phased herself, Jean, and Scott through the wall. She came back and got everyone else. When everyone was through they met up with Todd.

"Find anything?" Jean asked.

"No,'' Todd said,'' Just some metal doors on the second floor.''

"That might be it,'' Scott said.

They quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor. They walked down a hall and found the metal door. It needed a code to get in. Jean walked up to it.

"How did Kathy do this,'' Jean muttered.

She typed something in, but it didn't work. She typed something else, but it stil didn't work.

"Vhy don't you read someones mind in the room?" Kurt asked,'' That's vhat Kathy does.''

"You should of told me before,'' Jean muttered.

Jean read someones mind and then typed in the password. The doors opened. They walked into the room. There were about seven other doors in there.

"Which one?" Scott asked.

Jean read some more minds and pointed to the middle door. They quickly walked over to it. Scott opened the door.There was only a table with someone onit. They got a closer look and it was Logan.

"Logan,'' Kitty said.

Logan opened his eyes and looked at them. He got off the table.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked,'' They were about do something.''

"Lets get out of here,'' Pietro said.

They quickly left the building, got in the jet and flow away. They didn'tnotice that Emily was watching them thewhole time.

"So,'' Emily said toherself,'' The chase is on.''

They flow back to the mansion.

"Where is Kathy?" Logan asked as they got out of the jet.

"I don't know,'' Kurt said,'' She left. I think she vent to find you.''


	7. Power Up

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone sat in the living room. Charles came in a minute later.

"Kathy is at the river,'' Charles said,'' Down in town. She'll come back later.''

"Why is she down there?" Logan asked.

"She needs time to think,'' Charles said,'' Just give her some time.''

"I really thought she would go after Emily,'' Logan whispered.

"Don't worry,'' Jean said.

"Vhen vill she be back?" Kurt asked.

"When she feels like it,'' Charles said looking around.'' Where is Todd?"

"I don't know,'' Scott said looking around too.'' He was in the kitchen when you came in.''

"Anyway,'' Kitty said,'' What are we going to do about Emily?"

"We will have to wait and see what we do,'' Charles said,'' We'll be lucky if she goes back to jail.''

They sat and watched the news the rest of the time.

Kathy sat by the river. She had her feet in it. She was thinking about everything that has happened. She knew that they had found Logan, she had watched them and they didn't even know. Kathy sighed and put her head on her knees. She sat there in silence for awhile. She didn't notice that someone was behind her, with a bat in their hands. The person swung the bat, which hit Kathy in the back of the head. She grabed her head, before passing out.

Charles was watching the news with everyone else. All of a sudden he grabed his head.

"Professor,'' Scott said running over to him.

"I'm fine,'' Charles said,'' We need to get down to the river now.''

They quickly left the mansion. It took them about ten minutes to get to the river. There was no one there.

"This is where she was,'' Jean said leaning down. Jean looked around the spot.'' Someone elses foot prints are right here, just about a fewfeet away from her. It looks like she fell down. The person moves closer...''

"Do you have to explain this to us?" Pietro asked.

"No,'' Jean said,'' Just thought you wanted to know.''

"Then what happened next?" Logan asked.

"The person must of picked her up,'' Jean said,'' And here is more foot prints leading away from here, but they stop when they get to the road. We have no idea what happened after that.''

"I think Emiy has her,'' Kurt said.

"No,'' Jean said,'' These are men foot prints. You can tell by the print.''

"Must be someone that vorks vith Emily,'' Kurt said.

Jean looked at everyone and said,'' Where is Todd? I haven't seen him for awhile now.''

"I think he stayed home,'' Lance said,'' He never came out of the kitchen.''

"He was there,'' Kitty said,'' I went in there about five minutes before we left.''

"We need to get back to the mansion,'' Scott said,'' The professor will be able to find her.''

They went back to the mansion.

Kathy was slowly waking up. She found out that she was blind folded and had a collar, like the ones Emily uses, around her neck. Her hands were tied to a pole.' Great,' Kathy thought,' These collars will block me from cerebro. They won't be able to find me.'

"You finally awake?" Someone asked.

"What do you want?" Kathy asked.

The person came closer and whispered in her ear,'' Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?"

"Who are you?" Kathy asked.

"Take a guess,'' The person said.

Kathy thought for a moment, trying to identify the voice.' It's not any of the x-men,' Kathy thought,' Must be a brotherhood member.'

"Todd,'' Kathy said.

"Yes,'' Todd said,'' Took you about five minutes to figure that out. How does it feel to have no power and defenseless?"

"Where the heck did you get this collar?"

"From Emilys shop. I did crawl through a window on the second floor. The others were phasing through the wall, gave me plenty of time to search the room I was in.''

"Thief,'' Kathy muttered.

Todd grined and started drasing shapes on her stomach. Kathy realized that she didn't have Kurts shirt on anymore.

"Something wrong?" Todd asked.

Kathy didn't answer. Todd grined wider.

"Do you want the blind fold removed?" Todd asked.

Kathy nodded her head and Todd took the blind fold off. Kathy looked around. It was very dirty and there was a pair of stairs.

"Where are we?" Kathy asked.

"In the brotherhood basement,'' Todd said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Can you please let me go?" Kathy asked.

"No,'' Todd grined.

Todd kissed Kathy on the lips. Kathy tryed to puch him away, but she couldn't. She then realised that her legs were tied up. She could hardly move. Todd pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me,'' Kathy yelled.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me,'' Todd whispered.

Todd kissed her again.

Everyone waitted outside cerebro. Charles came out a few minutes later, looking confused.

"I couldn't pick her up on cerebro,'' Charles said,'' It's like she isn't real.''

"But she is real,'' Logan said.

"I know,'' Charles said,'' I even searched the humans and couldn't find her.''

"Emily must have her,'' Steve said,'' She has these collars, that were made so people couldn't find them and they couldn't use there powers either.''

"We need to get back to her place,'' Logan said.

"She is not with Emily,'' Charles said,'' I've read her mind and she is plotting something to get you back. I found Todd, he's at the brotherhood house. He was in his room.''

"Must be getting some clothes,'' Lance said.

"We need to find her,'' Logan said.

"She can get out of what ever she gets into,'' Charles said,'' Maybe she took one of the collars and put it on, so we couldn't find her. She did want to be left alone.''

They went to the living room. Todd came running in a few minutes later, he didn't have his shirt on. He hid behind the couch Kurt and Logan were sitting on.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked.

"Kathy is going to kill me,'' Todd said peeking over the top of the couch.

"Why would she want to kill you?" Logan asked.

"Pervert,'' Jean said.

"I'm not a pervert,'' Todd muttered.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Um... do you want to know?" Todd asked.

Logan grabed todd, let his claws out a put them to Todds neck.

"Tell us now,'' Logan snarled.

"Fine,'' Todd said.

_Flashback_

Todd pulled away. Kathy had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry,'' Todd said,'' It's not that bad.''

Kathy screamed. Todd just shook his head.' Filthy,' Kathy thought,' I can over power this stupid collar, but it's dangerous.' Todd kissed her again.' But in this case, I can take that chance.' Todd pulled away.

"POWER UP,'' Kathy shouted.

Todd jumped back as Kathys skin glowed red. He put on his pants. The pole shattered and the ropes burned. A second later Kathy was on her feet, she was an inch off the ground. Todd stared with wide eyes. The collar on her neck shattered.

"What are you doing, Kathy?" Todd asked.

"I'm not Kathy,'' She said,'' I'm red eyes, powerful and unstopable.''

Kathys skin went back to normal, but her eyes stayed red. Todd looked Kathy up and down. She was wearing blood red leather pants and a red leather shirt. Todd quickly ran up the stairs, dodging electric balls along the way.

_End of flashback_

"That's not good,'' Steve said. He was really pale.

"You should die,'' Logan snarled.

Charles grabed his head. Scott ran over to him.

"You okay, Professor?" Scott asked.

"Some strong force is coming this way,'' Charles said,'' Distroying everything it passes.''

"That must be Kathy,'' Todd said,'' She definitely distroyed the house.''

"WHAT?" Lance shouted.

"There are holes in the walls from electric balls,'' Todd said,'' And when we left the house, it fell down.''

"She's here,'' Charles said.

* * *


	8. Lightning

**Chapter Eight**

They jumped off the couches as the bars went down. Katie and Jr ran and hid in another room. Jean shut the door to the living room. Steve began to push things in front of it.

"How bad is it?" Logan asked.

"It's bad,'' Steve said.

Just then the things flow away from the door and the door burst off its hinges. Kathy walked in. Charles sent a message to everyone. They quickly ran out of another door. Beast was pushing Charles wheel chair. Kathy followed. They ran into the danger room, then out of the other door. Kathy walked into the room. She walked to the middle when the doors shut. She looked around as the seen bagan to change.

"Level 20,'' Charles said,'' This should help.''

Kathy began fighting everything that came at her. She beat the level in about five minutes.

"This isn't going to work,'' Steve said,'' I must do something.''

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"POWER UP,'' Steve shouted.

Steves skin went black. When the his body stoped glowing, he was wearing black leather pants with a black shirt. He turned to the others. His eyes were glowing black.

"Unlike Kathy,'' Steve said,'' I have control over my bad half.''

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' Go down there. Just knock her out.''

Steve nodded and ran out into the danger room. Kathy turned to him. She had her claws out.

"You will die,'' Kathy hissed.

"No,'' Steve said,'' I'm stronger then you.''

They began to fight. The others watched. The fight lasted about two hours.

"This isn't going to work,'' Logan said.

"Why don't I just shock her?" Storm asked,'' That could knock her out.''

"That's a good idea,'' Charles said.

Charles sent Steve a message. Steve left the room and Kathy followed. They ran outside, where everyone else was waiting. Storm steped forward. Steve ran behind them, while Kathy stoped.

"Time for you to go,'' Storm said as her eyes went white.

The sky went dark. Kathy just stood there watching her. Kathy looked up. Just then lightning hit her. She screamed.

"Storm stop,'' Charles said.

The sky went back to normal. Kathy stoped screaming. A memory came back to her.

**Memory**

"I don't want to,'' A ten year old Kathy yelled.

"You'll do what I say,'' A woman yelled back.

"NO,'' Kathy shouted,'' YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MOM.''

"Don't call me mom,'' Emily yelled,'' That's it. Take her to the electric chair.''

"NO,'' Kathy shouted as two gaurds draged her into a room and strapped her to the chair.'' NO.''

"Do it,'' Emily grined.

Someone turned on the machine. Kathy began to scream. They turned off the machine, then turned it back on.

**End of memory**

Charles was reading Kathys mind.

"I think that was a bad idea,'' Charles said, sadness in his voice.

Kathy fell to her knees in tears. Her eyes went back to normal, but her clothes stayed. Kathy sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"No more,'' Kathy muttered,'' I'll listen from now on, just don't shock me anymore.''

Kurt ran over to Kathy and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay,'' Kurt whispered,'' Nothing is going to hurt you anymore.''

The others walked over to them.

"She should go to bed,'' Jean said.

"Kurt,'' Charles said,'' Take her to her room.''

Kurt nodded and teleported to his room. He picked Kathy up and set Kathy on the bed.

"Go to sleep,'' Kurt whispered.

Kathy closed her eyes. Kurt sat down next to her. Kathy opened her eyes.

"I can't sleep,'' Kathy whispered.

"Just close your eyes,'' Kurt said.

Kathy nodded and closed her eyes.

"Baby, I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down, I harm vill ever come to you as long as I'm around, I am not afraid of what people say or do. The only thing a fear is being hear... vithout you,' Kurt sang.

Kathy was asleep after the song. Kurt didn't even notice that Logan was watching him. He did say anything for about an hour.

"Nice song,'' Logan said.

Kurt jumped up and looked at Logan.

"How much did you hear?" Kurt asked.

"The whole thing,'' Logan said,'' It was very nice.''

"Thanks,'' Kurt muttered sitting back down.

"It's dinner,'' Logan said,'' Just thought you wanted to know. You've been hear for nearly an hour.''

"Do you vant me to vake up Kathy?" Kurt asked.

"Ya,'' Logan nodded,'' I think she'll want dinner.''

"Logan,'' Kurt said,'' Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure,'' Logan said.

They left the room and went into Logans room.

"Kathy told me something,'' Kurt said,'' She said she read your mind and that vas the reason she didn't vant to go get you.''

"I was thinking of the things I could of done to stop you from going out,'' Logan said,'' I'm stil mad at you.''

"Vhy?" Kurt asked.

Logan didn't say anything for awhile, then he said,'' I just think she can do better then you. You guys have hardly anything in common. You have a tail, pointed ears, and sharp teeth, while her skin is just blue. There are alot of other things too.''

"How do you know that ve don't have nothing in common?" Kurt yelled,'' You hardly even know her.''

"That's because of you,'' Logan snarled,'' She spends so much time with you, that she hardly spends anytime with me. I don't even know what her favorite color is or food or drink.''

"You should plan something,'' Kurt snaped.

"If I had a choice,'' Logan snarled,'' I would kill you.''

Just then the door flow opened and Kathy walked in.

"What is with all the yelling?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing,'' Logan muttered.

Kathy read their minds and shook her head.

"Jean said it's time for dinner,'' Kathy said.

They left the room and went down into the kitchen. Kathy sat down next to Kurt and Logan sat down arcossed from Kathy.

"Now,'' Charles said,'' I just read Emilys mind. She is planing to come here tonite, so we'll be ready- Kathy are you paying attention?''

"Ja,'' Kathy said.

"Good,'' Charles said,'' She will be hear in three hours. That gives us plenty of time to think of a plan.''


	9. Level 50

**Chapter Nine**

They began to make a plan. Kathy was hardly paying any attention to anything.

"We'll lock the place down,'' Charles said,'' We'll hide in the- Kathy are you paying attention?"

"No,'' Kathy said, then realized what she just said.'' I'm listening, sorry.''

"You need to pay attention,'' Charles said,'' Now we'll go through the danger room. We'll do almost the same thing as what we did with Kathy.''

"Great,'' Logan said.

Just then the alarms went off and the bars went down.

"Time to go,'' Charles said.

Some people came into the room and they quickly ran out. The people followed. They ran through the danger room. They did the same thing with the people, but didn't turn on the machine.

"What is this?" Emily yelled.

"The danger room,'' Logan said on the microphone.

"What should we do now?" Storm asked,'' Should we turn on the machine?"

"Level 5,'' Charles said turning it on.

They heard some people scream. They watched as the people began to fight.

"Should we help?" Kathy asked as she watched half the people hit a wall.

"Maybe,'' Logan said as Emily screamed.

"Kathy,'' Charles said,'' Go help them, before they get themselves killed.''

Kathy nodded and teleported down there. It didn't take long to beat the robots. The people went to the other side of the room. Charles turned the machine offf.

"You could of killed us,'' Emily yelled.

"That's why it's called the danger room,'' Kathy said.

"Well,'' Emily said,'' Now that that's over lets get down to business. We want you or Logan.''

"Kathy,'' Charles said in the microphone,'' Something is wrong with the machine.''

Just then the room changed.

"What's wrong with it?" Logan asked.

"I don't know,'' Charles said, then looked at Forge.'' Did you mess with the machine?"

"I wanted to upsate it,'' Forge said,'' I had a new program. I wanted to see if it worked.''

"Level 50,'' The machine said.

"But there is no level 50,'' Charles said.

"That's the new program,'' Forge said.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

Everyone looked down to see lava coming out of the ground. Kathy was flying the people to the top of a cliff. The lava started forming people.

"lava men,'' Forge said.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No,'' Forge said.

One of the lava men started throwing lava at Kathy, who dodged everyone.

"We should go down and help,'' Logan said.

"The doors are locked,'' Scott said pulling on the door.

"I can't teleport,'' Kurt said.

"Forge,'' Jean yelled,'' Fix the machine.''

"I can't,'' Forge said,'' The lava men are not the worst part. It's coming up.''

Just then lava shot everywhere. Kathy flew up to the others and tried to teleport, but couldn't. She looked over at the others.

"What's wrong?" Kathy yelled.

"We can't stop it,'' Charles said in the microphone.

Kathy flew up to the window and phased through it. Luckily that stil worked.

"Turn it off,'' Kathy said,'' You almost set my hair on fire.''

"We can't,'' Forge said,'' Go back out and phase the people in here.''

Kathy phased back through the wall. She phased two at a time. She phased Emily and doctor Smith first. There was one person left. Kathy flew as fast as she could, but something grabed her leg and pulled her down.

"What just happened?" Logan asked.

"She was pulled down,'' Forge said,'' By a lava man.''

"You must do something,'' Emily said and everyone stared at her.

Emily pulled out a gun and shot the machine.

"Level 1,'' The machine said, before turning off.

The one person jumped off the cliff and knocked himself out when he hit the ground. The others quickly ran into the room. Kathy stood up.

"Stupid machine,'' Kathy muttered.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' What level was that?"

"Level 50,'' Forge said,'' A new program that I was inventing. It wasn't done.''

"It don't matter,'' Charles said,'' The machine is broken.''

"Great,'' Kathy said,'' You burnt the ends of my hair.''

"Ve'll need to trim it,'' Kurt said.

"What about them?" Logan asked.

"We'll just leave and come back later,'' Emily said.

"Pathetic,'' Kathy muttered.

"What did you say?" Emily demanded.

"Nothing,'' Kathy smirked.

"That's it,'' Emily said,'' ATTACK.''

No one moved. Emily looked at her men.

"I said attack,'' Emily said.

"I'm sorry,'' Doctor Smith said,'' But we don't want to fight anymore and besides she just saved your life.''

"But,'' Emily said,'' You work for me. You do what I say.''

No one noticed that Gambit had called the police. The cops came in and hand cuffed Emily. Kathy and Kurt hid.

"I didn't do anything,'' Emily yelled,'' They did it.''

"She tried to kill us,'' Kitty said.

They took Emily out of the room. The other people left the mansion. They went into the living room.

"That was odd,'' Logan said.

"Ja,'' Kurt said.

"Well,'' Charles said,'' Now she is gone. What are you going to do Kathy?"

"I'm going to stay here,'' Kathy said,'' There is no where else to go.''

Katie and Jr came out from the other room and sat on Kathys lap. Kurt took Jr off Kathys lap and put him on his lap.

"Good,'' Logan said,'' It would of been stupid to leave.''

"It is almost our birthday,'' Katie yelled.

"In three more days,'' Kurt said.

"We need to go buy some presents,'' Jean said.

"I'll watch the kids,'' Charles said,'' While you go buy some presents.''

Katie and Jr ran over and jumped on Charles lap.

"I guess we'll go home,'' Lance said.

"What home?'' Pietro asked.

"Oh,'' Lance said,'' We have no where to go.''

"You can stay here until your house is rebuilt,'' Charles said.

Kathy, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Logan, and Storm went to the store and bought some stuff. It didn't take long to find the stuff. Kathy told them what Katie and Jr wanted. Then they went back to the mansion.


	10. Birthday

**Chapter Ten**

Nearly everyone was wrapping presents. Charles was watching the kids. Logan was looking at the presents before he wraped them.

"Something wrong with the presents?" Kathy asked.

"No,'' Logan said,'' Just want to see what you guys got them.''

"You think you bought enough presents?" Steve asked,'' There are like twenty for them already. I wonder how many presents they get at christmas.''

"I think it's cool,'' Kurt said,'' They need lots of things. They don't have really anything here.''

"He's right,'' Kitty said,'' They need lots of things. The brotherhood got some stuff for them.''

"I think that should be enough,'' Logan said, wrapping the last present.

"No,'' Kathy said,'' Me and Kurt need to go get them something.''

"I thought you two would of got something already,'' Scott said,'' The birthday is tomorrow.''

"Fine,'' Kathy said,'' We'll go right now.''

Kathy and Kurt left the room and went to their bedroom.

"Vhat do they vant?" Kurt asked.

The x-men put the presents away and Charles wheeled in with the kids on his lap.

"Where is mom and dad?" Jr asked.

"They went to get you something,'' Logan said,'' They should be back in two hours.''

"They haven't left,'' Charles said,'' There in the room.''

"Probably getting their image inducers,'' Scott said.

"What did you want for your birthday?" Steve asked.

"A baby brother or sister,'' Katie said and everyone looked at each other.

"Well,'' Steve said,'' I think I know what they are going to get.''

"Shut up,'' Logan muttered.

"Don't want another grandkid?" Todd asked.

"SHUT UP,'' Logan shouted.

"Logan,'' Charles said,'' This is no time to get mad.''

"Bye,'' Kathy yelled as her and Kurt left the mansion.

"Maybe they aren't going to do that,'' Lance said.

"Or maybe they are going somewhere else,'' Pietro said.

"That's enough,'' Charles said and everyone stared at him.'' You are giving me a headache.''

"Okay,'' Jean said,'' Lets go and watch some tv.''

They went to the living room and watched the news. The mutant law had not been passed. They watched tv for about an hour. Kathy and Kurt came back, went upstairs and then came back down. They sat down and Katie and Jr jumped on their laps.

"What did you get?" Katie asked.

"Wait until tomorrow,'' Kathy said, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't mess up my hair,'' Katie said.

"I just barely noticed,'' Pietro said,'' That all of your names start with a K.''

"It took you this long to notice?" Kurt asked.

"I really wasn't paying attention,'' Pietro said.

"Sad,'' Lance said,'' When will they have the house done?"

"In about a month,'' Charles said,'' If the workers don't get scared away.''

"They ran into a snake pit,'' Scott said,'' Scared half of them away already.''

The brotherhood stared at Todd, who just looked down.

"I thought you would of destroyed that by now,'' Steve said.

"He was suposed to already,'' Lance said.

"Sorry, yo,'' Todd said,'' But they were so cool. I couldn't just destroy them.''

"Now I know why there is always a hissing noise,'' Pietro said.

"Tomorrow is going to be so cool,'' Jr said.

"Yes it will,'' Todd said.

No one said anything else. It was dark outside. Katie and Jr had their own room now.

_The next day_

Katie and Jr were up at 5:00. They ran into Kurts and Kathys room and started jumping on the bed.

"WAKE UP,'' They shouted.

"It's too early,'' Kurt groaned,'' Vake us up in a few more hours.''

Logan walked into the room.

"Get up,'' Logan said pulling Kurt out of the bed.'' Time for the party.''

"Fine,'' Kurt said standing up.'' Let Kathy sleep.''

"Did she stay up all night again?" Logan asked and Kurt nodded.'' Okay, come on kids. Lets go get the others up.''

"I want to get uncle Todd up,'' Katie said running out of the room.

"He is not her uncle,'' Kurt snarled.

"Calm down,'' Logan said,'' It's their birthday. Try to get along.''

"I vill try,'' Kurt sighed,'' But it's stil no excuss for what he did.''

"I know,'' Logan said as they went down the stairs.'' I want to kill him too, but then we would have the rest of the brotherhood to worry about.''

They entered the living room, where everything was set. Nearly everyone was awake. Todd walked in a few seconds later, with Katie in his arms.

"You daughter is rude,'' Todd said,'' She pulled my hair, then jumped on me.''

Todd set Katie on one of the couches and walked over to the other brotherhood members. They began to talk. Charles wheeled in a few seconds later.

"Everone here,'' Charles asked,'' No, where is Kathy?"

"Sleeping,'' Kurt said,'' I didn't vant to vake her.''

"I'll wake her,'' Todd said and everyone looked at him.'' Nevermind.''

"Let her sleep,'' Charles said,'' Lets get to the presents.''


	11. It could be mine

**Chapter Eleven**

Katie and Jr sat on the couch. Logan and Storm were giving them the presents and saying who they were from. They didn't open half of them. They ate some lunch and started to play some games. Kathy had not wake up yet.

"Should we go get her?" Lance asked.

"No,'' Charles said,'' Let her sleep, she'll be up by 8:00.''

"Why so late?" Steve asked.

"Kids why don't we go swim?" Logan asked and the kids ran outside. He followed them.

"Is something wrong?" Pietro asked.

"Yes,'' Charles said,'' Kathy was up all night on the roof, thinking of what she should do with her kid.''

"What?" Steve yelled.

"She's pregnant,'' Scott said,'' Whose is it?"

"That's the problem,'' Jean said,'' We don't know.''

"We'll find out later though,'' Beast said,'' Right now she just wants to sleep.''

Logan came back in with the kids.

"That was fun,'' Jr said,'' Can we swim again?"

"Maybe later,'' Logan saidd,'' But I think you want to eat some dinner.''

"But it's only 4:00,'' Lance said.

"Ya,'' Kitty said,'' We are going to cook it, while you watch whatever the kids want to watch.''

The boys and the kids went into the living room. Katie and Jr had already the movie they wanted. It just happened to be a movie of when Kathy was about 13-14 years old.

"We watch this every year,'' Katie said as Logan turned it on.

"Why do you watch the same movie every year?" Todd asked,'' They come up with a new movie nearly every day.''

"But this movie is cool,'' Jr said,'' It has mom in it.''

Everyone turned to the tv.

"Oh no,'' Steve groaned,'' I told Kathy to destroy this tape.''

_In the movie_

"Hey,'' The person holding the camera said to four kids, about the same age.'' Today we are going to film how mutants get along.''

"But that is just plain stupid,'' Some boy with dark green skin said,'' You see us every day.''

"Now Will,'' The person said,'' Emily told me to do this.''

"Hey,'' Will said,'' Emily told me to tell you to give me the camera.''

The person holding the camera handed Will the camera.

"What an idiot,'' Someone said.

"You're right Kathy,'' Will said,'' Lets go have some fun.''

The kids ran off. They ran into a room.

"The people gave us the day off,'' Will said.

"When?" A girl with purple skin asked.

"Just now, Kim,'' Steve said.

"What are we going to do?" Kathy asked.

Will and Steve grin.

"Double attack,'' Will yelled.

Kathy and Kim look at each other, before running out of the room

"Lets go,'' Steve said and they ran out the door.

They ran into another room, that almost looked like the danger room. Just then the girls came out of another room in white unifroms.

"Just wait one minute,'' Will said and they went into the a room.

They came out in black uniforms. They put the camera so you could see the whole room.

"Now,'' Steve said,'' Lets see how good girls are.''

"Fine,'' Kim said, then grined.'' POWER UP.''

Kims skin went yellow.

"POWER UP,'' Kathy shouted and her skin went red.

"POWER UP,'' Steve and Will shouted.

Steves skin went black and Wills skin went light green. When there skin stoped glowing they stared at each other. There uniforms had changed. Kims outfit went yellow, Kathys went red, Wills went light green, and Steves stayed black.

"Fight,'' Will yelled.

They began to fight.

_End of movie_

Logan turned it off and looked at the kids, who looked at him.

"Choice a different movie,'' Logan said,'' I really don't want to see this.''

Katie and Jr ran and got another movie.

"Thank you,'' Steve said,'' I hate that movie.''

"Why?" Lance asked.

"Someone turned on the mission in the end,'' Steve said,'' The camera got shot. Kim ended up dead.''

"Your girlfriend?" Pietro asked.

"Ya,'' Steve said,'' She was and Will was Kathys boyfriend, but the broked up after that.''

Katie put in a different movie. It was the 'Princess Diarys.' They watched it until Kitty came in and sait it was time for dinner. They went into the kitchen. Kathy was up and helping set the table. Soon everyone sat down. Jean brought in the birthday cake. After dinner and cake they went to open the rest of the presents. After they were done with that they sat on Kurts lap.

"Anymore presents?" Jr asked, holding a dragon stuffed animal.

Kurt looked over at Charles, then back at the kids. He was about to say something.

"There is one more gift,'' Kathy whispered,'' But it won't be here for another 9 months.''

"Why so long?" Katie asked, then smiled.'' Is it going to be my brother or sister?"

"You'll just have to vait,'' Kurt sighed.

Nearly everyone went to sleep. Kurt was helping the kids take their toys to the bedroom. After he was done he headed for his room, but Todd stoped him.

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt snarled.

"You mad,'' Todd said, leaning aganst the wall.'' I thought you would be. After all the kid could be mine.''

Kurt quickly turned around and walked to his bedroom. Kathy was already asleep when he entered. He got in bed.' A long time to wait,' Kurt thought,' But it might be mine.' Kurt fell asleep, thinking that it could be his.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
